America's Twin Sister
by SandTanukiKunoichi
Summary: Meet Amelia C.S. Jones, A.K.A. the Confederate States of America and is the older twin sister of Alfred F. Jones. She won the Civil War in this AU, but became an ex-nation like Prussia and Romano. England's magic sends the nations to high school as teens.


I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist! X)

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

><p>Two people, one male and the other female, walked down the hallway and towards the room where the world-conference was being held. The female was getting more and more nervous by the minute, her figure tense, before the male next to her placed a soothing hand on her shoulder.<p>

She looked at him, his blue eyes sympathetic, as he said, "South, there's no need to be nervous. Besides, You won't be the only be the only ex-nation here and there'll be a few familiar faces..."

The female smiled slightly, her equally blue eyes shining in thanks, as she said with her southern-belle accent, "I know North, but I still can't help being nervous... That, and I haven't completely recovered from that oil-spill awhile back..."

The male nodded in understanding at his older twin sister, his blonde hair catching the light, as he continued with, "I felt the same after the oil-spill that happened in Alaska a few years ago, but it felt more like heart-burn than a stomach-ache, and I was nervous when I started to re-attend world-conferences as well."

She chuckled lightly, her mid-back length, dirty-blonde hair swishing every so slightly, before pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose as she said, "Thanks for the confidence boost North, I needed it... And shouldn't you be the one wearing these glasses? Everyone knows you wear them."

The male shrugged and said, "I feel too overly-analytical wearing them, and you look better with them on than me."

The female also shrugged at her younger twin brother, "Whatever, let's get this show on the road, Alfred."

Alfred smirked at her before he said, "Fair enough, Amelia."

The two opened the door to the sight of the other nations either bored or aggravated, England being one of them.

"About bloody time! What took you-!", England began, but when he opened his green eyes, he saw the two Americas instead of just Alfred, before he continued, his face brightening up, "Amelia, is that you? Bloody hell, it's been ages!"

Amelia smiled at the elder nation as she said as she hugged him lightly, "Good to see you as well, England."

After she released the British nation from the friendly hug, she was immediately hug-tackled by two people.

"C'est si bon de vous revoir, ma chérie!" _It's so good to see you again, my darling!_ Amelia heard from her left, feeling stubble against her cheek.

"Deja de tocar, hijo de puta francesa! Es bueno ver que estás bien, mi amiga..." _Stop touching her, you French bastard! It's good to see that you're well, my friend..._She heard from her right, the smell of mexican food and a hint of tequila filling her nose.

"France, Mexico... Please let go... I need air..." Amelia said, gasping out the last part before they let her go, both the blonde Frenchman and dark-haired Mexican-woman lightly apologized for nearly suffocating her, merely very happy and excited to see her again.

Spain, Romano, Belgium, Cuba, China, Japan, South Korea, and Canada came over to greet Amelia after she was bomb-barded by France and Mexico, but many gave her questioning looks, curious as to who she was.

Amelia gave a small sigh as she said, "I should introduce myself, for many are confused as to who I am. I'm the Southern half United States of America, but I changed my name to the Confederate States of America from 1861 to 1935, before my economic and political structure started to fall apart and joined my brother's union to keep myself alive, to which I changed my name back. My human name is Amelia C.S. Jones, and I'm the older twin of Alfred F. Jones, who's known as the United States of America, even though he's only the northern half. I may be an ex-nation, but I still help my brother and he still helps me, and, like any siblings, we have our arguments, but when push comes to shove, we're there for each other."

She gave a warm smile to all of them as she continued with, "I hope to become good friends with you."

After being glomped by Mexico and France again and having some friendly conversation with the other nations, the world-conference began. Much to everyone's surprise, instead of it getting too out-of-control, Amelia kept everyone fairly on-task, in a calm and collective manner which impressed Germany greatly, and having mature debates about worldly-concerns. Whenever a suggestion to amend a problem seemed unrealistic, she immediately jumped in, cutting off any biting criticism, and commented in which it gave them insight to their words and gave them a more logical and realistic suggestion. At the end of the conference, multiple problems were resolved in a few hours when it would have took about two days, impressing many of the nations there. But what confused many of them was that England had left half-way through the conference, saying that most of problems that were being discussed didn't need much of his opinion anyway.

After a couple more minutes of casual chatting, all of the country's political bosses and England, with a thick book in his hand, came into the room with serious looks on their faces.

Everyone became quiet, before Alfred and Amelia's political boss said, "We, the political bosses, all know you all had basic education, but, after much discussion, we feel that it may not be enough in this rapidly-changing world. So, we decided to send you to high-school."

Many of the nations voiced their protests, the loudest from Amelia which rang out the most, "This is ridiculous! It'll never work, 'cause most of us look like we're in our mid-twenties!"

Alfred and Amelia's boss let out a long sigh before he continued with, "We're very aware of this fact, but we have found a solution to that. You may now begin, England."

England began chanting, the spell long and complex, before he finished the spell, causing a bright light and smoke to fill the room. After the the smoke cleared, everyone in the room was in a state of angered shock for every country, including England, was in their teen-aged forms. Everyone looked the same just much younger and shorter, Russia and Germany still taller than the others.

Japan's political boss then said, "You will all be refer to each other by your human names and no one is to find out your true identities."

With that, all the countries knew that they don't have much of a choice in this matter.

* * *

><p>Arthur waited in front of the fountain at their new school, which apparently was a boarding school with a dress-code. The uniforms were simple; black or grey formal jacket, white-collared shirts, red tie, grey sweater-vest, black, grey, or beige slacks, either white, black, or grey socks, and brown or black loafers for the male students and black or grey formal jacket, white-collared shirts, red ribbon or tie, red, grey, and black colored plaid skirt, white, grey, or black thigh-high or knee-high socks, and black or brown loafers for the female students.<p>

He sighed as he looked at his schedule and room-assignment sheet again, getting bored and needed something to entertain his mind. He was sharing a room with Germany, Italy, and China, which he found some-what okay; Germany was a quiet, but light-sleeper, Italy sleeps like a rock, but mumbles and laughs in his sleep, Austria he wasn't so sure since he had very little interaction with, and China is the only one that's a heavy and quiet sleeper, much to his disbelief when he found out in WWII. He looked up from the papers in his hand to scan around for any of the other countries when he saw Amelia and Alfred looking around, also trying to find the other countries, to which he whistled and waved. This caught the attention of his ex-colonies before they walked over to him.

"It's good that we found you En- I mean, Arthur." Amelia said, correcting herself before she exposed their cover, as she continued with, "Apparently we're the only ones that got to the fountain area, for I've been texting Ludwig, Vash, and Kiku the directions to the fountain, but it seems they're dealing with some troubles with their groups..."

Just as she finished her sentence, she felt two hands on her breasts before she heard, "Amelia-chan's breasts belong to me~~!"

After her initial scream of anger and embarrassment, which was heard all over the campus, she grabbed the arms of her groper and smashed the body into the ground, to see the personification of South Korea on the ground, to which she got angrier and was about to attack him when both her arms were grabbed from the sides and heard German swear-words.

Apparently her scream was the beacon to which all the other countries were able to follow, for Ludwig and Gilbert were holding back Amelia from beating Yong Soo, better known as South Korea, while Kiku, Matthew, and Feliciano were trying to calm her down as Elizabeta, Yao, Alfred, Yi Ling, Francis, and Lovino were either yelling at him or smacking him in the head. When South Korea's scolding was done, all the countries that were taking there anger out on Yong Soo were now comforting Amelia, the other countries either dragging the wounded Yong Soo away or just waiting for the chaos to calm down.

"Amelia-chan, we have the same room as Hungary, Vietnam, and Belarus." Yi Ling, better known as Taiwan, said lightly as she glanced at Elizabeta, better known as Hungary, who was still trying to hit Yong Soo then at Natalia, better known as Belarus, was standing near her older siblings Ivan, a.k.a. Russia, and Yekaternia, a.k.a. Ukraine, glaring at nothing in particular.

"And Belgium is in the same room with Mexico, Liechtenstein, Ukraine, and Romania." Amelia said as she saw Lili, a.k.a. Liechtenstein, stand next to Vash, a.k.a. Switzerland, while Anri, a.k.a. Belgium, tried to talk with Atanasia, a.k.a. Romania, as Yekaternia was still standing near her younger siblings.

While her brother had dealt with Russia during WWII, she had a chance to talk to Belarus and Ukraine, more so with Ukraine because Belarus always snuck away to try and force Russia into marriage, so she was able to meet and become friendly with Romania, who was Ukraine's neighbor.

Romania is a kind person once you get a chance to know her; she was quiet and some-what withdrawn at first, but after some talking she was actually really expressive and had a warm personality. She also had a relaxed attitude towards time and was a gestural speaker, often using her hands and body to tell a story. Despite her country being a mix of Latin and East-European people and cultures, her skin was fair in color with a slight tan, however, her black hair and eye color was more like that of her people's. Her canine teeth were sharper than normal, which she explained that a secret population of vampires and werewolves lived in Translyvania, which was a part of her country, and said it explained her sharp teeth, paler than normal skin, and a strange love for dark and gothic things.

When Amelia said she was friends with Japan, Romania had a happy spaz-attack and went on long rant about how awesome the gothic-lolita clothing and manga was, surprising Amelia and Ukraine a bit. Amelia then asked Romania to come to the next world-conference, which she would be going to along with Ukraine, but Romania was not to enthusiastic to go, the only reason because she had some bad history with Hungary, mainly from the Hungarian-Romanian War of 1919, and couldn't stand her. Amelia only got her to go under the promise for yaoi manga, which Romania got after the meeting but before England used his spell on them, to which Hungary noticed. The three got a chance to talk a bit after Amelia gave Romania the manga, the Southern-half of the USA making sure the conversation doesn't go sour, and Hungary and Romania patched things up a bit. They weren't best friends, but they could mutually agree about a love of yaoi/shounen-ai media of any kind and to not argue too much around each other.

After all the countries gathered around the fountain, Poland and Lithuania were the last ones because Lithuania had to convince Poland to wear the boys uniform instead of the girls, they went to their respective dorms, in which having to pry Natalia from Ivan to do so but it didn't take too long to do that. The girls were perfectly fine with their room assignments, the guys, on the other hand...

* * *

><p><em>::Male Room #1::<em>

"Dammit, aru! This just brings up memories of you and France's occupation during the Opium war, aru!" China whined as he plopped onto the bed he claimed, the furthest one from England, as everyone settled down.

England sighed tiredly before he said, "It could be worse, you could have been assigned to the same bloody room as Russia..."

China was quiet for a few minutes, while Austria took the bed in the middle, leaving Italy and Germany in separate beds even though Italy would crawl into Germany's bed later during the night. With Austria in the room, it reminded Italy of when he stayed in Holy Roman Empire's house, before Italy stopped and looked at Germany, whose blonde hair was falling out of it's slicked-back look. Austria noticed this and informed Germany of it, before the German male pushed the hairs back into their rightful place and went back to unpacking. Italy shook his head, thinking that it wasn't possible...

Meanwhile, Italy-cat was playing with Germany-cat's tail, Austria-cat was cleaning his paw, and China-cat was staying far away from England-cat, the fur on his tail expanding in warning.

_::Male Room #2::_

Canada sighed as he placed his stuff on the middle bed, thankful that Finland and Denmark have the beds to his sides, for it unnerved him that he was in the same room as Sweden, although Finland said he was a nice guy underneath the intense look and mumbled speech, and Turkey, the ex-Ottoman Empire, although he didn't seem that scary with the mask off, but still. Sweden had finished unpacking, for he didn't bring too much with him, and was helping Finland by keeping Sweden-cat, Finland-cat, and Hanatamago out of the way, the three animals surprisingly sweet to each other. Kumajiro and Canada-cat sat on Canada's bed, but Kumajiro kept asking who Canada-cat was, so they caused little disturbance. Norway was petting Norway-cat, for he was done with unpacking his stuff, and Turkey was putting away some of his stuff while Turkey-cat took a nap on his bed.

A relatively peaceful room, compared to the next one...

_::Male Room #3::_

"Isn't great that we're sharing the same room, Lovi-" Spain said, before getting cut off but Romano, who shouted, "It's not, you bastard! And why the hell do I have so many of the same classes as you too?"

As Romano continued to shout at Spain, Romano-cat angrily swatting at Spain-cat, Norway and Norway-cat looked on with interest, slight-bored look in their eyes for Norway was done unpacking and Norway-cat wasn't tired enough to nap yet, while the trembling Latvia, not used to the arguing, was being comforted by Estonia, Latvia-cat getting his ear licked in a soothing manner by Estonia-cat.

But if you thought this room was bad, then the next room is hell...

_::Male Room #4::_

"Stay away, you damn commie! There's a reason we got separate beds, so you can stay the hell away from me!" Alfred yelled angrily at Russia, who was trying to claim the bed right next to his even though he would move to a different bed each time.

"But since we are room-mates, we should be 'kissing and making up', da?" Russia said in a voice where it was hard to tell if he wanted to put the cold war behind them or try to kill Alfred in his sleep.

"I'd rather eat England's food than try to make nice with you!"

"Since you have eaten England's food many times before you became independent, you are willing to 'make nice' with me, da?"

Alfred gave an aggravated, annoyed groan as Russia-cat and North USA-cat fought each other, North USA-cat hissing angrily and Russia-cat meowing happily. Iceland and Egypt looked on bored, having already unpacked all their stuff and waited for Alfred and Russia to just pick a bed and stop being difficult. South Korea cowered in the corner, able to claim the farthest bed, but the fighting between Russia and Alfred scared the shit out of him. Iceland-cat watched as Russia-cat and North USA-cat fought, while Egypt-cat looked over at the cowering S. Korea-cat, tail puffed out from fear.

_::Male Room #5::_

Greece pushed his bed right next to Japan's, who blushed a bit but wasn't against it, as Japan finished up unpacking his stuff. Greece-cat and Japan-cat lay next to each other comfortably as many of Greece's cats laid about the room. Sealand, happy that he has an older body after years of being stuck as a little kid, had just finished unpacking and flopped onto his bed, Sealand-cat happily meowing as he jumped onto the bed too. Prussia claimed the bed furthest from Japan and Greece, not wanting to deal with them spooning each other in front of him, his unpacking done and relaxed, Prussia-cat curled up comfortably as he napped next to his human counter-part. Netherlands was comfortable laying on his bed in a relaxed pose, finished with unpacking as well, as Netherlands-cat napped near the edge of the bed, despite the other cats around them.

The next, and last, room is... interesting, to say the least...

_::Male Room #6::_

Poland moved his bed closer to Lithuania's, smiling lightly as he did so while Lithuania sighed lightly but smiled lightly as well. Poland-cat played with Lithuania-cat, who didn't really play back but would meow lightly and lick Poland-cat's ear playfully. France had moved his bed near the door, since he wakes up early everyday and goes for a light early-morning walks and likes some fresh-air before he goes to bed late in the night. France-cat sat on the bed as it was being moved, completely undeterred by the movement of the bed as he napped lightly. Switzerland and Hong Kong were laying on their beds, done with packing and feeling the jet-lag catch up with them, Switzerland-cat and Hong Kong-cat sleeping with their human counter-parts.

With that, the nations awaited for their first day of school, not knowing how it will play out.

* * *

><p>Wow... That took forever~! So glad it's done. ^_^<p>

Reviews=Love. Please show your love. :)


End file.
